Space Opera - The Drip Chronicles
Space Opera - The Drip Chronicles is a MSPA Forum Adventure Space Opera created by Thriggle. Featuring full color pages, some animations, and several lovable sidekicks, this adventure follows the exploits of the ever intrepid Space Explorer Bob, a Drip whose frequent misinterpretations of his surroundings lead to interesting (and often hilarious) consequences. Plot The adventure begins with Bob the Drip aboard his trusty spaceship, the warning signals of which he is determined (at the suggestor's request) to ignore. He soon finds himself crash landed on a strange alien planet, his ship no more than a wreck leaking Noxious Mercury. After struggling for awhile to escape his own spaceship, Bob makes use of both his Trusty Zap Gun and his Semi Reliable Space Suit to help him explore his surrounding environment. However, just a few short steps into the expectant planet, Bob encounters a hostile Savage Foliage, which he initially zaps, then tries to befriend. While sharing what seems to be a touching embrace, the Foliage swallows him. Trapped inside the digestive tract of the beast, Bob becomes acquainted firsthand with the process of digestion. Nearing death, Bob blacks out, and wakes to find the Foliage burned to death (the flame being the product of the initial Zapping), leaving behind only a Savage Sapling. Due to his leveling up from defeating the sapling, all of Bob's injuries are instantly healed. Easy to forgive and forget, Bob makes use of his Hug Anologue to cause the Savage Sapling to grow a Friendship Blossom. Naming the Sapling Nigel, Bob proceeds to carry it wherever he goes, until he finds he forgot his Space Suit in his spaceship. Going back to retrieve it, Bob, while trying to examine the wreckage, manages to get Noxious Mercury in his eyes. While lying prone in pain and blindness, a Savage Native exploring the wreckage accidentally triggers a lever in the spacecraft (previous precarious balanced on its nose) to fall on the intrepid explorer and his new sidekick. Nigel, employing his new Turgor Pressure Action Trait, manages to lift the ship off the ground and throw it away, inadvertantly smashing a large Enraged Native. In all the confusion, Bob's trusty Zap Gun was sundered, and Nigel's Friendship Blossom fled in terror of Bob's Intimidate Ability. Accidentally triggering his Space Suit's Rocket Boots while not wearing it, Bob is sent flying through the sky, landing is a small alleyway of the Native City. Nigel, left rooted to the ground, suffered from mixed feelings of misplaced anger and resentment (mostly due to the loss of his Friendship Blossom), goes Feral, and changes his name to Wesley. In the alleyway, Bob encounters a terrible Beast-of-Burden, and proceeds to confront it. However, being only armed with garbage he found in the alley, he quickly finds it wiser to just flee the scene, again using his Space Suit's Rocket Boots. Nigel, now Feral Wesley, has meanwhile been doing some exploring of his own. After growing both a Dread and Lure Blossom, he observes several Native Savages observing the fallen spacecraft, now a crime scene. Employing the use of some nearby Noxious Mercury, Wesley agresses some of the locals, but is soon beat into a inch of his life when the Natives return fire. Desperate, Wesley create's a Thornberry, called (by default) Nigel's Thornberry, do to some remote espionage. Wesley enters a dormant state, recuperating energy, and Nigel's Thornberry sneaks upon a Native's hat to get a better view. The hat soon proves too comfortable for the small Thornberry, and Nigel's Thornberry soon takes a nap, waking in a completely different location. Upon some exploring, he finds himself quickly propelled to the roof of the new building he's in, and proceeds to encounter some Weird Puzzle Shit, which he solves with the help of a nearby Small Piece of Gravel. Unfortunately, shortly after the puzzle is solved, Nigel's Thornberry is captured by the Natives, and ends up in a Berry Proof Prison. Meanwhile, Bob finds himself chased by Savage Natives in a Savage Flying Machine. Though he manages to escape by crash landing into a building, he finds himself hit in the foot with a Strange Red Dart. He shortly finds himself subjected to Space Madness, and has a few vivid hallucinations, some of them involving nearby Horrifying Creepy Space Bug Creatures, which (in a moment of perfect clarity) Bob realizes have created some sort of secret organization. He wakes up bound to a Metal Surface, confronted with a Barbaric Witch Doctor and its Cannibal Apprentice. However, through clever use of his Transmogrify and Intimidate skills, he manages to escape his restriction, scare the Cannibal Apprentice away, and nuetralize the Barbaric Witch Doctor. He then, transmogrifying himself to appear in the form of the Witch Doctor, exits the room he was kept in and, after a brief scuffle wherein he took out both the Cannibal Apprentice and a group of Savage Warriors, stumbles upon a Primitive Armory and new equipment - among them an Unfinished Helm, a Tendriled Spear, and a Porous War Cube. It is at this point where the adventure abruptly stops - further updates are expected, but recent ones haven't come for quite some time. Characters Known for its diversity, Space Opera makes use of a wide array of colorful characters. Bob the Drip Simultaneously renowned for his tenacity, friendliness, and oblivious nature, Bob is the protagonist of Space Opera. While quick to initiate his Cuddletech: Playful Footsie, Bob also clearly displays the qualities of ignorance - automatically assuming that the Natives of the planet he crash landed on are savages. Bob is a Drip - a species with a circular body, two feet, eyes, and no mouth, and thus can only really communicate through his facial expressions and interpretive dances. He has proven himself capable of escaping threatening scenarios, but also has a clumsy side to him - an aspect of his nature that, more often than not, leads to injury. Nigel (Wesley) The sapling that came to be called Nigel originated from the burnt remains of what once was a Savage Foliage. Quickly growing a Friendship Blossom and a single eye, Nigel happily became Bob's sidekick for an all-too-short period of time. After being flattened by Bob's teetering spacecraft, Nigel's Friendship Blossom fell off, only to be intimidated by Bob, fleeing into the distance. When Bob accidentally triggered his Space Suit's Rocket Boots and sent himself hurling backwards into the horizon, Nigel, with nothing left to connect himself to Bob, became Feral. After growing several blossoms, renaming himself Wesley, and doing battle with several Native Savages, he created a Thornberry, and entered a dormant state to heal his battle wounds. Nigel's Thornberry Native Savages Horrifying Creepy Space Bug Creatures Small Piece of Gravel Category:Adventures